Why Gale
by Bookwormz-4-life
Summary: Gale & Finnck are in District 13. After Finnick is saved by Gale. They are in love but they want to take it to the next level. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_First fan fic so please so no flames thanx so much! I love slashes… So here goes nothing."_

_Please forgive any errors you may find. _

Why?

Finnick POV

As I lay there beside him, he knew I wasn't ready for sex since I was still broken but as we just laid in each others arms, I couldn't help but smile. Gale… He's mine and I'm his. He stirs in his sleep like a little angel… though he is very far from it. As a knowing smile formed on my lips.

-Flashback-

"_Finnick are you sure we should be doing this," asked a nervous Gale._

"_Why should we? Were not kids, Gale," I responded._

"_It just doesn't feel right," Gale said as his red lips and beautiful gray eyes looked into my green ones._

"_So was all your moaning while we were kissing nothing?"_

"_Finnick I never said it wasn't good" Gale said as a smile formed on his lips. _

_Ever since I collapsed that day in training and gale caught me and took me to the infirmary and I guess we just clicked… I can still remember the first time we kissed. He was in my bedroom with me just checking up on me, we were sitting on my bed together. He pushed some hair out of my eyes but his hand stayed there a second longer, when I looked into his eyes I saw care in them and just… went for it and it was so worth it._

"_Finnick!" Gale snapped hi fingers in my face and snapped me from my flashback._

"_Sorry," I said, "I was just thinking of the first time we kissed" then quickly looked down._

_I could feel the smile on his lips, and looked at him then softly kissed him. It was sweet and short but meant a lot of unspoken words. _

-Flashback end-

"I think I love you," I whispered, my whispering woke him up.

"Hmmm" he said groggily.

"Nothing go back to sleep"

"I can't"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because after seeing you, you should know that I won't be able to fall back asleep," he answered with a smile.

Then I smiled. And we started kissing. After a little while Gale began to climb on top of me and deepening our kiss. There was moaning and half the time I wasn't sure who was moaning.

"Gale.. mmm ah..G-Gale!"

"hmm"

"We have stop," I told him, "We can't you know what happened to me in the capital." Gale was the only person Finnick had told to what President made him do. His face caught a dark shadow at this mention.

"Finn… you know I care you very much" he told me.

I looked away and let him continue speaking.

"I'll wait don't you ever worry about it," he said sounding protective.

I looked into his eyes and saw something it was gentile and kind and sweet but I couldn't put my finger on it. Could it be? Love? No Gale doesn't love me no one could love someone as broken as me and especially after I told him I was a prostitute for the capital. He slowly slid from ontop of me to me in my eyes.

"Gale-" I began but was cut off by his sweet lips.

"Finnick, I love you" he said that's what was in those gray eyes. Love.

"Why?" I asked. He looked momentarily confused but recovered.

"Because you are the only man I will ever love," he told me his voice sounded so sure no one would ever doubt it. And I just couldn't help my-self I leaned over to kiss him so passionately more so than we have ever. Gale moaned into our kiss I broke it.

"I love you," I aid to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_First fan fic so please so no flames thanx so much!. THANK-YOU! To the 2 people who reviewed and anyone who alerted or favorite it. Makes me super Happy and reviews make me write better._

_Please forgive any errors you may find. _

_P.S- I this fiction Gale was commissioned to live with/watch Finnick as his roommate._

Why?

**Gale POV**

Wow I told Finnick, the freakin' Finnick Odair, that I love him. Somehow I feel I thought that it would get weird like it always does… But it doesn't this makes me feel like I'm cloud nine. I am happy that I decided to carry him to the infirmary that day.

-scene jump-

"No Katniss."

"Why not Gale you don't keep secrets from best friends."

"NO, N-O I am not telling you!"

"I don't see what the big deal is! At least tell Finnick or something, I bet he's dieing to know who you're shagging."

"Right Finnick?"

"Hmm..?" he said looking up from his rope pretending as if he were in his own world. I already knew he was listening to our argument because we were secretly rubbing each other's legs together when he abruptly stopped to answer Katniss. Then went back to his rope and our rubbing

"Look Catnip, I said no, who told you I was shagging anyone"

"Gale anyone can see that content look on your face. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

I can't help but sigh in annoyance at her persistence. Seriously will she ever give up? At least she doesn't know it is my hot roommate. I wonder what would happen if she ever found out. I had to smile it that, just imagining Catnip's face.

"What are you smiling at" she asked.

I smiled again and said, "Nothing Catnip, just eat your food."

-Scene break-

I know it might be selfish of me think this way but I really want Finnick. He looks so hot with his wet from the shower. He isn't ready yet so I'll wait as long as it takes to piece this beautiful and broken person back together again. We have slowly been doing just that, every night we just lay with each other and talk about past and present problems. We never talk about the future though it's just so uncertain for us, all of us in district 13.

I love my broken Finnick and he loves me back. We are perfect, he is perfect.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah, Gale"

"You know you're are incredibly beautiful and sexy and I love you right?"

In the cutest way he looks down and blushes and says:

"Thank-you I love you too Gale" he said with a smile.

I can't help but get lost in those wonderful green orbs. Tonight al we talk about is our past live in our districts when everything was so simple. He tells me all of these things from what happened to him in the games, he has never opened up this much about the games he was part of. He tells me about the feel he got from killing each of the tributes how it made him sick. "Gale you don't get how it feels… You just killed someone for the capitals enjoyment and you see and feel their very last breathes."

"The games are so cruel Gale. So very evil and cruel," he just breaks down and cries and cries until they turn into heart wrenching sobs that I can't help but try and comfort him for. He's right I don't know the true effect the games have on a person. "Finnick I'm sorry I am so sorry," some silent tears run down my face and splash on his.

"G-Gale wh-why are you crying?"

"You don't know how much it freaking hurts to see you like this," I told him as I let the tears fall. "I just love you so much it hurts."

He is just looking into my eyes as if he can see my soul and puts his head on mine. I pull away to look at his green eye searching his sad stricken face and give him a soft slow kiss.

" I don't ever want to have sex with you, Gale Hawthorne, I want to make love with you"

"Finnick, I feel the same way but I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

"Gale.. I know but I'm serious"

I probably have THE stupidest grin on my ace but I don't care, "If you are than I am too." I can't help but smile, he smiles back and we just share one of the most meaningful kisses that convey so much emotion and love that it can't be spoken with words but through touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_First fan fic so please so. THANK-YOU! To the people who reviewed and anyone who alerted or favorite it or me. It makes me super HAPPY and reviews make me write better. So FEEDBACK!... please. Please forgive any errors you may find. _

_P.S- Trust me I was going to have a major lemon but I'm kinda don't wanna get deleted so I won't be making it as graphic as I wanted it to be. But from what I have so far screw we are going for a LEMON. This is also my longest chapter yet. Plus double smut!_

_Reviews help me write better and give me inspiration! REVIEW! PLEASE? _

_I 3 ALL OF MY RERVIEWERS! _

Why?

**Finnick POV**

-Back in their apartment…-

"GALE!"

"Mmm... Finnick if you keep moaning like that I won't be able to stop," Gale mumbled into my neck. We were both shirtless in bed with only our boxers on. Our usual nightly encounters.

"Who said I wanted you to?"

"Finnick… Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Gale I'm ready tonight," I said with a nervous smile.

"Okay," Gale replied. He looked at me and lovingly smiled the kind of smile that only I get from him. I smiled back at him with that thought and we began to heatedly kiss. Moaning as his tongue entered my mouth I began to feel his torso and back, mostly the small of his back and his crotch to get some moans from him.

"Finnick… You are such a tease you know that?" Gale said as he began sucking my neck and trailing kisses down my body to my boxers. He looked up at me smirking making me smile at his seductiveness. He went painstakingly slow taking my boxers off his quickly following.

"I love you," Gale told me as he came back up to kiss me passionately kissed me.

"I love you too, Gale," I whispered into his mouth after the heated kiss. He gave me one of his rare genuine smiles. As he began kissing me down my chest. When he got to my nipples he bit them giving me pleasure.

"Mmmm… Gale get to it"

"Ohh, someone really wants this," he said with a sly smile on his face. I responded by rolling my eyes at him. A he continued down my torso. When he finally got down to my erection he started slowly stroking it. As he began taking me in his mouth. Using his tongue like I did to him last night. I started fisting his hair to keep from coming too soon, just the sight of his mouth on me could get me off. He looked up at me with those piercing sexy eyes, never have I ever had someone with eyes like Gale's. He took me out of his mouth, and I began missing the feel of his hot moist mouth on me. As he started fingering my hole, it caused me to just moan out to him. But this was going on for too long I needed him in me.

"Gale c'mon get inside me," I shamelessly pleaded.

"Alright, someone's needy aren't we?" I just rolled my eyes at him. I really needed to get this going. As he applied lube to himself.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, Gale I love you," I said right before I pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"I love you too, Fin" he said breathlessly. Right before he entered me. I took in a sharp breath of air. I still wasn't used to being taken by a man.

"It's alright Fin. I'm here. Just tell me when to move," Gale said to me. I grinded my hips to tell him I was ready to move. He moved at a steady pace but I needed more.

"Gale, faster," he quickly complied and started thrusting into me faster. Getting me to moan.

"Fuck Gale I lo-ove you."

"Love you to Fin," said as he thrusted into me faster. As he started pumping me in time with his thrusts.

"Gale I'm gonna come!" I knew he was too because he responded by moaning my name. As the heat in my stomach collected I came… hard. He came after a few more thrusts and collapsed on me.

" Mmm Gale get off me," I said pretending like I was angered by it. And he laughed and rolled over. He looked over at me and said.

"Hey you know that I love you, right?"

"Gale, I love you too, now don't make me sick with this mushy stuff," I said smirking at him. He laughed and shook his head at me, "Says the bottom."

"Oh yeah," I asked as I thought of some 'fun' I want to have with gale.

"Yeah," he said right before I tackled him and held his wrists above his head.

"Who is the bottom now? Huh Gale," I taunted.

"Okay you made your point now let go of me," He said trying to wriggle free of my grasp.

"Oh Gale you think I'm gonna let you go? Oh baby I'm going to have some fun with you," I whispered in his ear. Which made him shiver, just what I wanted. As I started teasingly biting and sucking his neck. Getting the most delicious moans from him.

"Fi-Finnick! St-stop teasing," he begged. I just looked up at him and shook my head 'no' I was going to have some fun with my babe, he disserved to be treated.

"I am going treat you. Stay right here. Understand?" he shook his head 'yes' I smiled down at him he doesn't know what he has gotten into. Hmm now where is that I always keep?

"What are you doing," Gale asked me with questioning eyes, and if I didn't know better maybe fear, as I tied his wrists to the headboard.

"Like I said I'm only treating you baby," I smiled mischievously down at him. As I began kissing down his torso, and I took his nipple into my mouth while tweaking the other then vice versa. It got me the kind of moans from Gale that come in dreams and get me hard. Noticing that he was hard again I licked down to his dick and started sucking.

"Mhmn… Finnick"

"Yes?" as I slide him out of my mouth to answer. "Gale you know what I think, you should get ridden." I said with a smirk on my face. As I slid on to him and began riding him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Finnick move faster," gale practically begged.

"Gale, I love it when you beg," I whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine as I comply picking up the pace. Jerking my-self off as I ride him.

"Ahh… Finnick, I think I'm gonna come!"

"Go for it, babe" I said as he came inside me, making me come looking at his euphoric filled face. I quickly collapsed on top him because two rounds of sex can take it out of someone.

"Untie me finn"

"I kinda like you better all tied up"

"Finnick," Gale said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine I'll untie you, gosh," as I took the belt from his wrists.

"Thank-you," he said rubbing his wrists then yawning.

"Okay we seriously should head to sleep its 1am and we have training." I said resting my head. Gale pulled me closer as I snuggled into him for warmth and then he rested his face in my hair.

"I love you, Gale Hawthorne" I said in my half sleep.

"I love you too, Finnick Odair," he mumbled into my hair with a smile, stifling a yawn. All I could think of as I let the dark abyss of sleep take over me was 'tonight was perfect!'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for like NEVER updating I just couldn't be one of those writers who left their story unfinished so here goes my story! Enjoy…. (Hopefully)  
PS- I'll probably just finish it here or in the next chapter.

-Gale POV-

You know what? I am sincerely stupid! I didn't know how good sex would be with Finnick… It was amazing then he started riding me? I don't think there is anyone else for me, how I sound like some love sick person. I love that the day after Finnick walked around with a limp.

"What are you looking at?" Finnick asked.

"You"

"May I ask why?"

"Because I love you" I saw that fond smile spread across his face that was only for me.

"I love you too" he said with a smile.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yeah let's go"

.

.

.

As we began our day with different schedules we met again at lunch. Katnip was already waiting for us at the table with a curious smile on her face. "I know that you two screw around with each other" she simply stated. Finnick and I both openly stared at her.

"Damn you Katnip how did you know?"

"I didn't know for sure until just now" I banged my head against the table out of annoyance.

"Wait… You are totally cool with this?" Finnick asked.

"Duh I care about you both I really couldn't care less if you two are together I just want you two to be careful about it"

"That's really cool of you Katnip" I said.

"Well I am the definition of cool aren't I?" she said over exaggeratedly. We all laughed and suddenly I got this fuzzy feeling in my chest it made me really happy… I already knew I had the biggest goofiest smile on my face.

"Gale why are you smiling like that? The joke wasn't THAT funny" Finnick said.

"Ya know I take offence to that right?" Katnip responded feigning hurt. Finnick smirked at her and rolled his eyes in response. I discretely put my hand on his leg, leaned down to his ear and told him, "I love you so much and I have never been happier than I am with you and Katnip here and right now."

"I love you too" he told me.

"Will you two stop all that whispering over there?" Katnip interjected. I looked over at her and told her to shut-up at which we all laughed at. Lunch was over then as everyone was filing out of the cafeteria to their various activities. I knew everything in this situation was gong amazingly well and I've never been happier.

-Finnick's POV-

As we left the cafeteria all I could think about was convincing Gale to let me top him when we got back to our room… I am a very sick man aren't I? But I'm Gale's sick man so that makes nothing else even matter to me.

~THE END~

A/N: So umm did you guys like it? I could really use constructive criticism so my next story would be better. So leaving a comment would ya know be amazing… so ya BYEEE!  
P.S- PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT THEY GIVE MY LOVE… EVERYONE NEEDS LOVE AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES OR SOMETHING : P


End file.
